In recent years, as a food composition that suppresses an allergic reaction (hay fever) caused by cedar pollen, as disclosed in Patent literature 1, a food composition that includes cedar pollen allergen protein coated with an antigen structure by polysaccharide modification as an active ingredient and has an allergy suppressing effect based on oral immunologic tolerance is considered.
Also, as a method for extracting pollen allergen protein from cedar pollen, a method that mixes cedar pollen with a buffer solution to dissolve water-soluble protein in water from the cedar pollen, and then centrifuges the solution to thereby separate liquid containing the water-soluble protein and solid matter from each other is considered as disclosed in Patent literature 2.
However, the water-soluble protein extracting method using a centrifuge as described above has a limitation in a throughput per lot, and is therefore not suitable for large volume extraction. Also, workloads inherent in rotor attachment/detachment work before/after the centrifugation, cleaning work after the centrifugation, and the like are extremely large, and running cost is also increased.
Further, in order to perform large volume extraction and improve extraction efficiency, it is considered to prepare a large volume centrifuge, or a plurality of centrifuges; however, this increases not only equipment cost but also running cost, and is therefore not a good idea.
In addition, the method using a centrifuge has a problem that a work environment is deteriorated due to vibration, noise, and the like caused by the centrifuge.